Fat Biker
"Shut up or I'll shut you up!" - The Fat Biker telling either Niko or Antudude. The Fat Biker is a character and one of the three main antagonists of JANTSUU’s Living In Liberty City series, the others being the Cluckin’ Bell Chicken man and the The Psychopath. Throughout the series, he serves as the main antagonist due to him causing Niko Bellic a lot of trouble. Before Living In Liberty City series He likely was part of a biker gang called the "Angels of Death". it is unclear if he still is, the gang disbanded, or if he may have left. In his home, it is revealed that he murdered people, decapitated them and left their heads in his house. Living In Liberty City series LILC1 He is first seen exiting his house in Westdyke, Alderney. He then hops on his bike and rides around until he rides in Bohan and crashes, sending him flying above Bohan. Soon, he falls into Niko’s apartment, causing a big hole in the ceiling. He then runs out of the apartment and spots Niko's Ingot, which he steals in order to get away from Niko and to get back home. Soon, he drives back home, only to crash again and turn the car upside-down, trashing the car. He then takes a parked Rancher pickup truck and leaves. Later, he returns home with Niko hiding in a box. Then after hearing Niko cough, he investigates where the noise comes from. He soon then just goes to sit down on the couch and watch TV. After the TV disconnected, he turns for the door, but then, he turns around and goes to where the box Niko was hiding in and grabs it. It was likely that he may have spotted Niko in the box, but waited until his show was over. Then he puts the box in the flatbed of his truck and drives with the box. Soon while driving, the box containing Niko falls out on the road in Alderney City and he keeps driving away, presumably not knowing that the box fell out. LILC2 While Niko was being transported to the hospital in Schottler, the Fat Biker was riding on his motorcycle and doing a wheelie. He is seen and heard playing Modern Killstreaks: Lag Ops while telling Antudude to shut up or he will shut him up and yelling when dying in the game. After the server disconnected, he likely stopped playing afterwards. The next day, he is pulled over by a police officer on a bridge for speeding. After attempting to restrain him, the Fat Biker beats him into unconsciousness and throws him off of the bridge into the water, killing him. He then cheers, gets back in his truck, and takes off. He soon parks into a parking lot of a diner in Tudor and hangs around. A few hours after Niko stranded The Psychopath on the Moon, Niko walks around and finds the Fat Biker talking to someone on his phone. Niko then hides and spies on him until he gets in his truck after finishing the call and prepares to drive off. Niko then grabs hold of his truck and holds on. He manages to climb on, but is flying around in the back as the Fat Biker keeps driving on. Soon, he hears Niko and spots him in the back. He keeps driving in order to keep making him suffer as he is flying around. He soon crashes into a small brick post barrier and makes a run for a helicopter as they are outside of a helipad for helicopter tours around Liberty City. He then hijacks one of the helicopters, but Niko catches up to him and holds onto the helicopter as the Fat Biker continues flying, thinking that he has gotten away. Niko then surprises him by punching him. They then have a dangerous brawl with no one controlling the helicopter. Then after a long fight, he manages to have Niko holding on to the helicopter once again. He shows no mercy and stomps on Niko's fingers, making him lose his grip and causing him to fall with the city right below them. Fortunately, Niko somehow survived the fall after landing in a water fountain, but unfortunate for the Fat Biker, his helicopter partially crashes into a building and it starts flying down towards the ground. He regains control, but he jumps out when the helicopter is about to crash into a building. Then, he parachutes out of danger and he lands on a apartment balcony and enters the apartment, with a lady screaming due to him intruding. He then leaves the building, only for him to encounter Niko again. Then, they have a foot chase with Niko behind him and the Fat Biker attempting to get away. He soon steals a parked Banshee, but unfortunately for him, Niko steals a parked Mercedes-Benz C63 AMG and pursues him in a luxury car chase. The Fat Biker keeps driving until he crashes in Tudor. Niko crashes as well, but lucky for him, he spots the biker and continues a foot chase. Soon after Niko catches up with him, they have yet again, another brawl, this time, on a roof in Port Tudor. Niko emerges victorious, but the Fat Biker approaches him and punches him, making him fall off of the roof onto a water tower tank almost the same height as the building itself. Then they have another small brawl, but Niko falls off again. Soon after, Niko finds a forklift and crashes into the small tower, causing the Fat Biker to fall and make the city shake. He gets up and pursues Niko driving the forklift. He pulls him out and punches him. Niko then kicks him and runs, with the Fat Biker in pursuit. He then jumps on an inactive boat in a boathouse and hides. Soon, Niko appears and fires a grenade launcher warhead at him. Then he continues firing warheads at him, leading to yet, another foot chase. Soon, the Fat Biker then goes to a concrete ground dock near the Alderney State Correctional Facility. He then hijacks a boat, but unfortunately for the Fat Biker, the boat didn't get far and instead, it crashed in between two rocks, entrapping him on his boat with him facing his inevitable doom. Niko laughs at him as he accidentally trapped himself. He then says that he will kill him, then he is going to "cut his face his face off and hang it on his wall to remind what a asshole looks like". Then he fires a warhead, but it hits a bird instead. He keeps on firing, with the biker giving him insults and then falling asleep until the next morning, where then, the Fat Biker wakes up from his sleep. He waits for his time to come. And it comes soon enough. Niko successfully fires a warhead into his boat, which detonates in a matter of seconds, destroying the boat and finally killing the Fat Biker. His corpse then floats up in the water. Niko then leaves the scene, celebrating his victory in his mind until he falls off of the wall he was standing on. Death Killed By * Niko Bellic * Himself (Indirectly caused) Due to the Fat Biker destroying a part of Niko’s apartment ceiling, hijacking his car in order to get away from him, and him unbeknownst to him, making him fly around while in a cardboard box he was transporting on his truck, Niko decides to get revenge on him after drowning the Chicken man and stranding the Serial Killer. Soon after a long chase throughout Alderney and part of Algonquin, he finds himself on a boat that is stuck due to the rocks. Niko then attempts to blow him up many times with his grenade launcher, finally succeeding after a fort night, destroying the boat and instantly killing him. His corpse likely remains in the ocean after the ending. Killed Victims * Skinny Police Officer * Screaming Woman (Possibly) Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Injured Characters Category:Criminals